Second Chance
by Aerogen
Summary: DISCONTINUED A dangerous assassin kills the king of Tameran and is hired to kill the youngest daughter of the king, but even the most coldhearted of criminals can be changed. AshxStarfire.
1. Chapter 1

The whole planet of Tamaran was in a uproar for the whole week. All the people talked about was that the King was going to be at the Lord's Courthouse, and the day had finally came. The press spaced themselves around the bright and crowded auditorium. The boss, which was assumed to be the boy yelling out the orders, look as though he was 18 and as though he wouldn't have that job if there was school on Tamaran. The man was wearing a hat which read, "Tamarian Press" in brightly gold colors with the traditional Tamarian clothing on.

People were crowding around the autiorium all with one thing in common. They were waiting for one man to get there, the King. The light's went off in the whole auditorium, and then came back on again. Then, a big cheer started which signalled only one thing, The king was in the building.

Flashes filled the room from the reporter's camera as he walked in through the push-door. He was an enormous man which was about 10 feet tall, and he was the only one that didn't wear the clothing of Tamaran. He wore a barbaric outfit which showed absolutely none of his body. It was bright brown which look like it was made from some kind of space animal. As he walked down to the stage, so many people were crowding him that few people in the back could actually see him. When he arrived at the auditorium, he insisted that none of his guards try to surround him. He said that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anyone was hurt, say if someone was trying to kill him. Besides, all of his guards couldn't match up to the power of his own. As he walked up to the stage, he couldn't help but smile.

For it was because he was going to finally declare peace with the alien planet that neighbored them in the star system, the planet named Citadel. During the long ten year war, it looked like Citadel was going to defeat Tamaran, but the Citadel planet was starting to run out of troops. Tamaran had won the last five battles that they have fought against Citadel, so Citadel was asking for a treaty for the last few months of the war. It looks as though they were finally going to get it.

As he walked up the steps, which were pure diamond so it wouldn't break under the tremendous weight of the King, he still had the same smile that he wore when he arrived. The King of Tamaran was not the only one with a smile on his face, thought, for there was one on the face of the boss of the reporters face. It was because he had somewhat different intentions for the King. As the smirk filled his face, he began for the door. As he fought his way through the crowd, he finally reached the railing of the door. As he opened the door, one of his assistants pushed the door closed. "What are you doing!" the assistant yelled so he would be heard upon the voices of many, "The King is about to speak, you just can't leave!" The boy turned around to his assistant, a glare replacing the smirk that he had on his face, "It's important." The boy said in a calm, collected voice. After saying that, he pushed the man aside and walked through the exit. "It damn well be!" the assistant yelled as the boy left through the door.

That was the last time anyone ever saw the boy, who claimed to be a reporter named Curtis Brown, ever again.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

As the boy walked out of the Courthouse, he smirked at himself. If his assistant would have said any more, he would have dragged him into the back and killed him, even at the expense of being caught. Instead, he let his mind roam to the subject at hand. He couldn't believe it might be this easy to do what he was about to do. He sat down on the bench to think it out for a moment.

"I mean" he thought to himself, "to kill a civilian is easy, but to kill a King, the government will be looking all over for him."

He tried to let his thoughts wander onto other things, but he couldn't help but think of it. If they ever found out his full name, or even some of his features, would end up bad. He would found, caught, and screwed. He grinded his teeth, before he started this business, he had it all. Friends, family, a beautiful girlfriend. His mind quickly changed to the subject when he thought of the word "girlfriend". He remembers her all to well. Her heavenly red hair carrassed down to her back. Perfect figure, beautiful , amazing, the girl that he loved for three long years, the girl that he would have done absolutly anything for. With the thought of her, he started grinding his teeth again. Who would think such a girl could crush your dreams and humiliate you in one single step. But he would rather not get into how it happened.

Ever since then, he never believed in friends or love. He only had himself, everyone else was an enemy. He would have no girlfriend, because it would only weigh him down. He would have no friends, because it would only show weakness. Then at that moment, he snapped back to reality.

"Man." He thought to himself, "I was so wrapped up in that, I almost forgot my mission."

And with that, he got off the bench, and he started walking again. He knew the travesty that he was about to cause. All hell would break loose inside that courthouse, not that he cared who got hurt. In fact, the more that he thought about it, the more he thought that it was a good thing. Any of the people there could be pointed out for killing the King, and he would be long gone before they question the paperitizi. With that boasting his confidence, he stopped thinking about being caught.

He kept walking until he reached the alley that divided the Courthouse and the Jail, and turned into the alley. The dark alley was riddled with puddles, bottles, trash, and some butts of cigarettes. This is the kind of alley you would suspect a drug dealer to be working at. He walked down the alley, walked into a puddle or two along the way. As he walked, he slid his hand against the stone wall of the Courthouse. The stone reminded him of what he felt like, cold. The coldness of his heart is what got him into this business. He looked ahead and saw a rigid door. As he walked up to it, he looked at the door.

Graffiti marks filled the door almost enough to where he could barely see it. He grabbed the knob of the door and was about to open it, but took his hand off the knob and took a closer look at the side of the door. The hinges of the iron door was rusting away. Opening the door would make a sound or completely tear the door down with the slightest turn. The creek or boom of the door hitting the ground might alert a guard. He gave a smirk and just threw away the idea. He knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Yes, it will creak, but it will not fall down" He thought to himself, "and because of its abandonment, no guard would be on patrol there."

He grabbed the knob and turned it. As he expected, it creaked, but the hinges didn't break. So the door did not fall down. As he also expected, there was not a guard in sight when he opened the door. He walked in to what seemed to be an abandoned room in the Courthouse. The gavel was still on the table, which was very big to fit the emperor judge. There was no dust, because germs were destroyed on the planet years ago. The boy turned to his left and saw a door with a metal plate on it that read "Emperor's entrance. The whole door was huge to fit the King through it. So, he grabbed the knob and opened the door. What he saw in the room fit a nightmare that he once had.

It was a plain old room with nothing in it. It had plain white walls with a plain white floor with nothing in the room. The whole concept of the room frightened him, because he thought that it was more like a prison cell. A square room with just space. He then remember the time that he was in jail for petty thief, he hated it. It really drove him insane. He tried to grasp the nothingness of the room, but for some reason, his mind trying to take in his surroundings. It was for just some reason, he was freaked out by the room. Didn't know what triggered the fear in the first place, he was just afraid of the room. He slowly walked into the emptiness of the room, he was breathing hard. He wanted to get out of there, and he wanted to get out of there now. As sweat was running down his neck, he breathed a sigh of relief when he looked at the ceiling.

The ceiling of the room was about fifty feet above him. Then, felling more relaxed, he started to look down at the walls. He then saw a passage about the size of the door engraved in the wall, and then the idea struck him. The whole room was like an elevator shaft, but with no elevator. There was no ladder and no railing or footstep, so climbing was out of the question. To most people, this might have been the end of the road. They would have to leave, because it would have been imposable to climb or jump up to the passage. For this boy, no. **(Author's note, in this fanfiction, all Tamarian's know how to use starbolts, but only a few know how to fly.)**

"Is this the best Tamaran has to offer in security?" The boy said to himself

As he said that, the wind in the room began to move as if a storm was hitting. The air was bouncing off the walls and bouncing off each other. As he closed his eyes, he slowly began to levitate off the ground and in a few seconds, was in the air right by the entrance.

As what looked like he walked on air, he walked on nothing and got to the passage. He stood there for a few seconds and thought to himself.

"I can't go in with this clothing on." he thought to himself, "If they catch me, they will recognize me, and I would be screwed."

He then reached into his pockets and pulled out a little capsule. On the capsule, it engraved the letters CC on it. He had never known what the letters meant. He threw it up into the air, caught it, and then threw it at the ground. In what was a few seconds, a cloud of smoke filled the passage. He raised his hand and a bluish glow appeared on his had to cast out all the smoke. When all of the smoked finally cleared, on the metal floor lied a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and sunglasses. He then took off the tamarian cloths and the "Tamarian Press" cap that he was wearing and was just left in his boxers. What he was really was a muscled boy with black hair that reached down to the bottom of his neck.

"Lord, it's freezing in here!" he yelled as he jumped into the air

He put on the blue jeans and the black shirt which showed in full detail of his muscles. He bent down and picked up his sunglasses and put them on. That was his trademark look. He then turned to the Tamarian cloth he took off. If he left it here, they could find it. He extended his right arm and opened his hand up. Out of his hand came a bluish-white energy beam which totally incinerated the tamerian cloth and cap.

"Well, there went the evidence." He said with a smirk and started walking down the passage

He walked down the passage for about fifty yards, turned and stopped, there it was. The balcony that overlooked the Courthouse. The King was in the middle of making his speech with a few occasional pauses with cheers. He was a problem, there was 10 TSS (Tamarian Secret Service) officers watching to protect the King. He knew how they got up to the balcony; they were the few Tamarians that knew how to fly. He (once again) saw this coming, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a good sized rock and then threw it at the ground, making a loud thud. The boy then peeked around the corner to watch all of the officers' rush over to the corner with spears.

"Fools." The boy said as he put his ring and middle fingers on his head and closed his eyes, and in a few seconds, disappeared with a flash of smoke

The officers ran the corner to the rock with their arm up, ready to throw their spear whenever needed. The only thing that was there was a stone and a little smoke. They stopped at the rock and stared at it for a few seconds.One of the officers bent over and picked up the rock. As they talked, they all had a puzzled look on their face.

"How in the hell did this get here?" The comanding officer with the rock asked for the oppion of his fellow officers

"I…I…I'm not sure?" One officer said

"Well, the ceiling looks fine. Couldn't have fallen." Another said

The comanding officer stood still for a few seconds and headed to the corner, but his fellow officers stood where the rock was located, mouths agape.

"What are you all standing around for?" He asked, "We should notify the King."

As the officers stood there in shock, one of the officers exstended his arm and pointed a trimbling finger that pointed behind the comanding officer. Behind the comanding officer was the boy, with his eyes narowed.

"What in the..." That was all the comanding officer had time to say

As the boy's mouth formed a smirk, he snaped his right fingers. A blinding blue flash of light filled the room. You could see the officers literally be oblitherated in the beam while they screamed for mercy. Finally, the light died down. When all became clear, only the boy was left standing. Sparks were still flying from his fingertips when he put his hand down. Everything, aside from a few peices of cloth from the officer's clothing, was gone.He then took a few steps to peak around the corner, and gave a heavy sigh. Nobody, including the King, heard him. The smirk appeared back on his face, it was time.

He quickly ran over to the edge of the balcony to see where the King was in his speech. The boy didn't have much time, if he was going to assassinate the King, he had to do it now! He quickly put 2 fingers on his head and closed his eyes, but instead of disappearing, an energy ball appeared on the tip of his fingers. Sparks from the energy was flying all across his head. His heart was beating fast; He couldn't believe it was finally going to happen. He's been on this case for months, and he was finally going to kill the King. This was by far the biggest kill he is ever going to get. With that being said, the sparks from the energy stopped and the whole ball became one. That only meant one thing, it was ready. He then pointed his fingers at the King, sending the beam straight through the king's head.

He smiled, for he heard the chaos the was in the courtroom. People were screaming, not knowing what to do. He heard some yell "attack" while some did not stay in the courtroom long enough to hear anything. Some brave Tamerians took to the wound of the king, even which they knew that it was over right when the beam hit his head. They didn't know where the beam came from, so they didn't know whether they were at risk of being kill.

As the boy watched the people for a few seconds, he knew that he could not linger there for very long, for he was at a risk of being caught. If he was caught, the whole oporation was to be a complete failier. So he put his two fingers on his head again, and in quicker than a flash, he was gone.

He reapeared at the door that he opened to get into the building in the alley. He knew although he was near the building, there was to much chous for anyone to cheak anywhere, so he was safe there. He then took out a handheld device, which looked like a trianguler comunicater, and spoke into it.

"It's finished." the boy said, "I killed the king."

"Well, it took you long enough."a voice of a girl said out of the comunicater

"You try killing the king!" the boy yelled quickly, "He always has so much protection on his gaurd, it took me mounths to find a place with no guards could stop me!"

It got quiet for a few moments, so the boy changed the subject.

"So why did you want me to kill your own father, Blackfire?" the boy asked, "I mean, the last time I have never seen my father, but I never wished death on him."

"He was getting in the way." Blackfire said in a cruel tone, "I wouldn't be able to acend to my rightful place as the Queen of Tamerian if he didn't die."

"It still seems unjust." the boy said

"Well your the one who killed him." Blackfire said

"It didn't look any better that you paid me." the boy said striking back

"Look, let's just drop it!" Blackfire demanded

Yet, another few moments passed by of aquared silence. This time, Blackfire talked.

"I have another job for you." Blackfire said out of nowhere

"Well, don't you think that's kind of sudden." the boy asked, "I mean, you havn't even paid me for the king yet."

"Don't worry, I swear I'll pay you as soon as you kill this person." Blackfire pleaded

The boy thought for a moment and answered her.

"Sure." he said, "so, who is this person anyways."

"It is my little sister." Blackfire anwsered, "Her name is Starfire."

Blackfire then went in depth about her little sister, Starfire.

"Well, she's a little shorter than you are. She wears the normal Tamerian cloths and lives Jump city, USA." Blackfire explained, "You do know where that is, don't you?

"Of course." He said, "and how much will I be paid to do this?"

"Hmm..." Blackfire thought, "about 2 mill."

"Good, sounds like a deal." He said, "Is there anyone that I should look out for?"

"No." she said, "She lives by herself, illigal in that country being her age of 15."

He thought for a few seconds.

"I better get going." he said

"Yea." Blackfire said, "I have some things to do to."

"Goodbye Blackfire." the boy wispered

"Goodbye." Blackfire wispered and then with a smirk said, "Ash."

The boy nearly dropped his comunicater in that one word. After breathing for a second said,

"How do you know my name?" Ash asked breathing heavely, "Almost nobody knows my real name."

"I have my ways." Blackfire said in glee, "Your Ash Kechem from the planet Vegeta, and you were sent to a far away planet just before it blew up."

"Your one of the last saiyans." Blackfire said

"I hope you know what will happen if you tell anyone." Ash said in a tone

"Yes I know," Blackfire exsagerated, "death."

"Good," Ash said, "With that said, bye."

"Wait!" Blackfire said in her comunicater before Ash turned off his comunicater

"She knows..." Ash thought

Ash stood there, pondered on the thought of Blackfire for a few seconds, and walked into the darkness of the alley.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

In the mists of the stormy night on the planet Tameran, the rain was pouring down on Starfire's head. The rain soaked her face so none could see the tears that she cried, which wouldn't have mattered because noboby else was in sight. As she looked around, she could see nothing but the blackness of the area. Normally, this would frighten her, but not today. She kneled down on her right knee right in front of a tombstone. Her eyes moved to the tombstone. The tombstone belong to her father, King Myand'r.

This is the first time that she has ever been in a cematary. The grey tombstone made Starfire's hands trimble. She ran her hand across the markings of the tombstone, which the rough edges rubbed against her delacate skin. She focused her eyes on the incriptions on the tombstone, which was almost impossable to see because of the downpour of rain hitting the tombstone. When she got the words into vision, it read: Here lies Myand'r. Late King of Tamerian. May he rest in peace.

Starfire looked above the tombstone. There was a statue showing her Father holding up a sword in his right hand, extending. That meant a sign for victory for Tamerian, which in the last few years have been a lot of them. They were about to win the war aganst Citadel, but now it was all over, he dead. There will be no celabration, everyone on Tameran had been shocked since the incident. They had made the day of his death a day of mourness. The thought of her father made tears flow down her peach cheek.

Starfire had at least one thing to be happy about, that her sister, Blackfire, was asending to the throne. She wasn't very disapointed that she didn't get to be queen, in fact she was quite happy with the desision. She was the one that asked that Blackfire be the king of Tameran. She didn't want to be Queen of Tamerian. In fact, She couldn't have possably thought of a better Queen for Tamerian than Blackfire. She knew all of the stratigies of war. She was also wise, powerful, and a very good leader for the people of Tameran.

Changing her mind from the matter, she thought of her father again. She loved her father more than life, he had always been there for her and Blackfire. He was there when she had to sell herself to slavery,fighting to get her back. He was there everyone of her fourteen birthdays. He somehow juggelled being king and a single father. It had to have been tough for him to take care of her and Blackfire, considering that her mother walked away from Starfire's life at such a young age. Anger rose withen her as she thought of her mother.

She was told by her father that her mother was evil. That mother never took care of her and Blackfire. That she also had bad intentions for Tameran when she was queen. She made ubserd laws and executed Tamerains for doing the simplest of wrong things, like littering. After a uproar of the people, she had to step down as queen and disapeared from Tameran completly, never seen again. Since that has happened, the Tameran government has had a close eye on every ruler of Tameran they have had. She would have nothing to do with her mother, even if she came back. She turned her thoughts back to her father.

"What mean person," Starfire asked herself in the Tameran wording that she used, "could do such a thing?"

The rain was now pounding on her head as the distant thunder roared in her ears. This was the first time that she has ever felt sad. Two months ago, when she crashlanded on the planet Earth, she did not know what the emotion was. She had no idea what any emotion was. It was Robin that taught her to feel. He had taught her everything about the wonderful planet Earth, like fireworks. He and his compainions Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg. On the thought of Robin, Starfire blushed.

"He is nice," Starfire wispered as her face turned as red as her hair, "very, very nice."

She had a close relationship with all of the team. Beastboy was her best friend, making her laugh on every joke that he said. Raven reminded her of Blackfire, always wearing black, purple, or blue. She, besides herself, was the only girl on the team. Cyborg was the brother that she never had. He was always sticking up for her on everything that Starfire did, and encouraged her to be the best that she could be. She thought, though, that Robin was different. Whenever she was around him, she felt different.

The blush went away as she stared into the blackness of the sky. The day that her father had died, Robin told her something that she had never heard before. Robin had told her that Lysander was living up in the sky now, in a place called Heaven. That there were other people living up in Heaven with him, and that he was in a better place. Starfire cried harder, she did not understand it. She thought that he would want to be with her and Blackfire, not in Heaven. She wished so bad that she was with him in Heaven and to understand what Robin meant. She turned her eyes back to the tombstone, and then shruddered, the rain had stopped hitting her back.

She flung around to see a boy, carring a large onyx umbrella. He had a black muscle shirt on and dark blue jeans, with black hair that was down on his back because of the rain. A small smile was on his face, which was weird compaired to his dark suroundings. Starfire moved her eyes to his, then gazed into them. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, bright blue. She also noticed that he was a good looking boy. When she stood up, they were about the same height.

"Hello," she said as she stood up, trying to get as much of her wet hair on her face so the boy would not see her blushing, and then studered, "nice to meet you."

"The same," the boy said with a gentle expression and then glanced at the tombstone,"I asumme your...

"Koriand'r," Starfire said as she finished the sentence and used the glove on her hand to dry up the tears, "Yes."

The boy looked at the tombstone and a concerned expression appeared on his face.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to your father," the boy said with the same gentle expression,"It must be a hard loss."

Starfire nodded her head yes. The boy looked at the tombstone again.

"He was a great man." the boy said. "Almost saved my planet from destruction."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked

"The planet that I was born on," the boy answered,"Vegeta."

Starfire took a small gasp and then looked down at her boots in embarassment. She remembered her father telling her about the planet when she was young. She remembered her father told her that a single being blew up the planet, and for the first few months, Tamerains thought that the whole race was wiped out. Leaders from other planets looked for years for suvivors, but with no luck. Then they found a boy. The boy was sent off to a distant planet named Kanto just days before the planet blew up.

"Your name is..." Starfire thought hard, "Ash, yes?"

"It's good to see someone knows my name around here." the boy said

Starfire went quiet for a minute.

"So," Ash asked to start up the conversation again, "Do you inhareate the family fortune."

Starfire took her eyes from her boots to face the boy, "I was to, but I didn't."

"Why?" Ash asked in asmasment, "That was alot of money!"

"Yes, but the money did not intrest me." Starfire said, "I only keep a very small amount to myself."

"So, where did the bulk of the inhearitence go?" Ash asked

"It went to my sister, Blackfire," Starfire said, "I am sure you have heard of her, yes?

"I believe I have." Ash answered while trying to hide a grin and then decided to changed the subject, "Do you live on Tameran anymore?"

"No," Starfire answered, "I decided to move to a planet called Earth."

"Yes," Ash said, "I have heard of Earth, nice there.

"Oh yes!" Starfire said in glee, "They have the nicest people there!"

"As I have heard..." Ash said but then was cut off by Starfire

"And they have the most beuitiful places there, like the mall of shopping!" Starfire went on, "and assortments for your hair!"

Ash listened to Starfire go on about piercings for ears and cotton candy and fireworks, until he decided to change the subject.

"So, how are you getting back to Earth?" Ash asked but knew perfectly well what the anwser was going to be

"Well..." Starfire answered in a confused tone, "I'm not sure."

"Why don't you just leave the way you came?" Ash asked

"I was going to." Starfire anwsered, "I traveled to the planet with my friends, and they were going to do the picking up tomarow.

"But my friends got a call from someone." Starfire continued, "The person that called said not to pick me up, that I found a different way to get home.

"You don't have any other way of getting hold of them?" Ash asked while trying to put as much concern into it as he could

"No" Starfire said and looked down at her feet again, "I have lost my comunicater."

The boy looked backed at the tombstone and then at Starfire.

"Well." the boy said, "I'm leaving for Earth tomarrow, I guess I wouldn't mind having a extra person on my ship.

Starfire looked up from her boots in excitement.

"Oh thank you!" Starfire told Ash as she embraced him, "How can I repay you?"

"No, it's ok," Ash said, "this one's on me."

Starfire let go of him and blushed. Ash took a piece of paper out of his pocket and started to write on it. He then took Starfire's hand and set the paper onto her palm.

"Meet me at this port tomarrow." Ash said

Ash let go of her hand. Starfire covered the hand with the note with her other hand, her face now redder than her hair, and looked up. For the last hour, Starfire had fogotten that it was still raining.

"See you there." Ash told her as he walked of into the mist leaving Starfire alone in the rain

"Well, that went easy," Ash thought to himself about a half a mile away from the cematary trying to encourage himself, but with no effect

He couldn't help it, as he kept walking. Ussually, being a hitman isn't that hard for him. He compressed his emotions a long time ago after...she... broke his heart. This should be no different from any other hit, but it was. It was not because she was a girl, since he had killed men and women before. In his mind it was the same as every other meeting, but in the back of his mind, it was very different. He saw in the distance the cabin that he was staying in for the night.

He walked up to the door and stuck his hands into his pockets. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door of the cabin. The inside of the cabin looked horrible. He was looking at the only room in the cabin, the living room. It had no kicten, just that room. It had a eaten up chair and a torn up bed. The cabin did not bother him, because he had stay in much worse. In fact, sometimes he didn't even have a place to stay. That is how it was with the King of Tameran, he had to stay in a shaded place by the courthouse. When he walked in, he laid down on the bed.

Athough he was exausted, he could not get Starfire out of his mind. He had learned not to get close to the enemy, but that is exactly what he going to have to do. He would have to be very close to her first, like a best friend. He hadn't had a friend in years, much less a best friend. Blackfire had told him that Starfire had no friends, very misguided information. She had four of them, and what he had heard from other villans, they are people that he should take seriously. She had friends and he would have to be acepted with them before he even ploted to kill Starfire. As his sight fadded, he thought one last thing.

"What will happen," Ash thought to himself as his eyes closed, "when the time comes."

He then blacked out and fell to sleep.

**Sorry this chapter was short. Please review and tell me what you think about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Starfire was walking in a steady pace, with a worried expression on her face. She had been waiting for Ash for over an hour, and he still had not shown up. Ash had told her to meet at this port by twelve midnight, and it was allready one-fifteen. Why Ash wanted to leave for Earth at such a late time was her guess, but she was sure that he had a reason. He had called her this morning and told her that he needed to get ready to go to Earth, but she didn't think that it would take him this long. She had went to sleep last night and the only thing that was on her mind the whole time that she was trying to go to sleep was him.

She kept thinking about how nice he was to her when they met at her father's grave, how he really calmed her down about her father's death. After only knowing her for about an hour, he had invited her to ride with him to Earth when she told him about how someone called her friends and lied about her having a ride. Right then, she wondered. He hadn't even asked a question about her, as though he knew everything about her allready. Only after talking to him for an hour at her father's grave, she already knew so much about him, but to her, it seemed that he knew very little about her. She smiled,

"Ash is such a nice person." Starfire said to herself as she started to pick up pebbles off the ground and throw them at the wall that she faced

She bent down and grabed a handfull of rocks with her right hand. She took a pebble in her right hand and threw it on the ground. When the rock hit the ground, it made a loud thud. Although she didn't put much force into it, it still made the ground under her feet quivel a bit and cracked the cement. She herself didn't even understand what she just said. She didn't put any thought into what she just said, since that is not near how she thought the words would come out of her mouth.

"He is very..." Starfire said to herself again, turning her head both ways as though to make sure none were listening on her, and then finished with her face turning light, scarlet red, "attractive."

That is how she really felt. Ever since the first time she saw him, she was attracted to him. She loved how his hair was, medium long to his neck. He was very handsome, that is what she thought. Soon, the blush went away as she thought of Robin. She still found herself attracted to him, but was still attracted to Ash. She knew she would have to chose one of them to have feeling for. She was so confused with her thoughts that she didn't even hear the footsteps comming in her direction.

"Sorry I'm late." the voice said, and then Ash comming out of the darkness around the port, "Lost track of time.

"Nice to see you again." Starfire said as Ash walked up to her

Starfire picked up another peeble and threw it at the same wall as before. It made the same thud as it did when it hit the ground and again left a large mark on the wall.

"Do not mind me the asking," Starfire ask trying to use the best English that she could muster up, "but how do we plan on getting to Earth?"

Before Starfire could even finish the sentence, Ash had put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small capsule. On the capsule, it had to small letters that were CC.

"Stand back, Starfire." Ash warned her right before he threw the capsule that was in his hand on the ground, and then himself backing up

Starfire watched as the capsule turned multi-courled. First to green, then purple, then red, and then turned bright white. Starfire turned her head away so the brightness wouldn't blind her, but Ash kept his eyes on the glowing capsule as though the light didn't put a glare in his eyes. The ground then started to shake as the capsule was about to open. Then, withen a few seconds, the capsule opened and a cloud of smoke imendently surounded the tiny capsule. Starfire covered her eyes so none of the smoke would get into them.

When the smoke cleared and Starfire could get a clear look at what came out of the capsule, Starfire gasped at the sight in front of her. A slick-black spaceship, about three times the size of the Titan's T-ship, was sitting in front of her. It looked a lot like the T-ship by the way it was formed. As Starfire's eyes moved around the ship, she noticed it had a very large window in the front of the ship. She tried to get a glimps inside of the ship, but the window was tinted. She also noticed that window was the only window on the ship.

"This," Ash said as he held out his hand as though to introduce it, "is how where geting to Earth."

"Wow!" Starfire said with amasment, "It is so big!"

"It's as big as ships come." Ash said

Starfire flew a quick lap around the ship to see what the whole thing looked like. All over the ship, besides the windows and other essental ship items that had to be a different color, was pure black. It also shined all over, as though Ash had just waxed the ship. She also found out that the window was in fact tinted.

"Amazing, isn't it." Ash asked her when she got back to him after the lap around the ship, "It's the peak of Saiyan technolagy at the time the planet was destroyed."

"Your planet must have been far more advanced than most." Starfire said with wonder in her voice

"Much more." Ash said and then yelled, "OPEN!"

With the word being said, a tiny portion of the ship opened up and an escalator slowly moved down to the ground. The whole escalator, besides the railing, was pearly-white. The railing was a shiny gray. The whole escalator stood out from the ship because it was almost the only thing on the outside of the ship that wasn't black. When it touched down to the ground, although heavy, the stairs didn't make a loud thud onto the ground. Starfire watch as Ash walked up to the first step and then turned around to Starfire.

"After you." Ash said politly as he held out his hand to Starfire

A small smile appeared on Starfire face and started to blush as she laid her hand onto Ash's palm. Ash slowly enclosed his hand around her's and led her up to the first step. Ash let go of Starfire's hand and then yelled

"UP!" Ash yelled as he looked up at the ship

The stairs started to move, in escalator form, up to the ship. It took about a minute, but when the esclater fully extended back to the ship, Starfire got a full look at the inside of the ship.

The room that she was in was just as large as the Teen Titans living room. The floors were marble white and when walked on, made an echo. As she looked around, she saw that it was familar to her own home with the Teen Titans. It had a fairly large flat screen TV on one side. It also had the window that she was trying to look into from the outside in the room.

"Amazing!" Starfire said with entusiasm and then started walking around in the ship

"Also fast." Ash said about the ship, "We'll be at Earth by morning."

Starfire walked around the room, Ash hearing a few more "Amazing" and "beautiful" untill he had decided to interupt.

"Follow me." Ash said, " I'll bring you to your room."

Starfire followed Ash down a long hallway that was roughly 150 feet. The hallway walls were plain white with no color and no pictures on them at all. About halfway through it, Ash and Starfire stopped a dark black door, which looked very strange compared to it's pure white surroundings.

"Here's your room." Ash said as opened the door

The room was the size of her room at the Titan's Tower. The whole room reminded her of her old room at the Titan's Tower to. Everything in the room was purple. The carpet, walls, ceiling, bed, pillows. Starfire walked into the room.

"I hope you like it." Ash asked her, "I didn't have much time to prepare it."

Starfire walked over to Ash and hugged him.

"Oh, It's beautiful." Starfire said as she was still holding him

After a minute of hugging him, she let go.

"I was pretty sure purple was your color." Ash said while signaling to the colors of her cloths

Ash walked over to the door.

"I'm sorry I came at midnight to pick you up, you must be tired." Ash said and then opened the door, "I'll won't bother you."

Ash walked out and closed the door, leaving Starfire by herself. Ash was right, Starfire was very tired. She walked over to the lightswitch and turned the lights off in her room. She then walked over to the bed and moved herself into the covers. They would be at Earth at morning, so she had to go to sleep now if she planned to wake up fresh in the morning.

She was so excited, she was finialy going to see all of her friends again. Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and Robin. Starfire was suprised that no different emotion came to her when she thought of Robin, but that is how it has been since she had met Ash. Ever since then, she had felt no wierd Earth emotion when she thought of Robin. She thought of him now as he did of Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy; a friend. Her mind got off the subject, she was tired. She felt fatigued from getting almost no sleep last night. She closed her eyes and almost instantly went to sleep. The last thing that she felt was the ship lifting off the ground and drifting upwards to the stars.

"Goodnight Ash." Starfire wispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep

**I'm sorry again that this chapter wasn't very long, but I promise you the next chapter will be long. It preety hard to do two whole chapters with just two characters, but next chapter they will all the Titans will come into play. I really need some reviews, so please, feel free to review. Also, about the couples in this story, I'm not sure. But just because it seems like it will be one couple at the start of the story, I might just be leading you on and there would be a completly diferent couple at the end of the story. I'm just not sure yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ash jerked his head up from the seat of his spaceship he was lying in. He didn't fall to sleep, but he hadn't been awake. He just dosed off for what he hoped was just a few hours. Ash looked up at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief, he had just dosed off for about an hour. How he even managed to even dose off was beyond his guess, but wished he hadn't. He had a dream that he usually had, the dream coming once and a while whenever he dreamed at all. It was because he had dreamed about her again.

"It's been two years," Ash thought to himself, "and I still can't froget her."

The reason that Ash was depressed was that her dream was about her ex-girlfriend, in his opinion, one of the most beautiful girls that he has ever met. He dreamed of the day that she left him two years ago, entirley out of his life. That day, Ash just stood there speachless after she told him that she wanted to break up with him. She said that it just wouldn't work out between the two of them, they were too close of friends before they started dating. Ash knew the second that he heard that it was a lie. She was just trying to cover up the real reason, one that she would hide from him to this day. He begged her to stay, but she wouldn't listen. She said she had to break up with him, but never told him the real reason why. Ash thought he knew the reason that she wanted to break up with him.

"I was so upsessed with the badges," Ash thought to himself and clenched his fists, "always about the badges."

It was true, he had always been upsessed with getting every badge that there was. That was his dream back then, to be the best. To be the master of pokemon. He still thought of pokemon from time to time, but not much. It seemed though time, it just wore away from his mind. He sometimes thought of going back to the planet Kanto, to see his friends Brock, May, Tracy, Max, Pikachu. He would stop by to see his stepmother, Delha. Althought she was his stepmother, he always thought of her as his mother. He had thought that because he had never knew his real mother or father. They were killed when his home planet, Vegeta, blew up. The only thing that change his mind every time was the thought of his ex-girlfriend being there.

"Misty." Ash said softly to himself

Ash wanted to froget Misty, but he couldn't. He loved her, and still does. But he couldn't see her now, not after leaving him. He was afraid of what she might do, or what he himself might do. What he might do if he saw her with someone else, he wouldn't be able to watch. Ash got up walked over to the big window in the main room of the ship. He knelted down in front of it where there was an indent with plenty of space and pulled out a box. The box was extremly dusty since it had not been opened for quite a while. He slowly opened the box and took out a picture. He closed the box, pushed the box back into the indent below the window, and walked to where he was sitting and sat down, all the while not taking his eyes off the picture. The picture showed him and Misty kissing. The picture was about three years ago, when he was thirteen. That had been his first date ever, and it was still his faverite date he had ever been on.

Ash held the picture steadly in between two of his fingers.That had also been Ash's first kiss. He remembered the night, Misty had her hair loose down to her back and was wearing a bright red dress as it showed in the picture. She was so beautiful that night, under the moonlight. He remembered that he was nervous that whole night. Ash closed his eyes, as thought trying to remember the moment. Ash's hand grew tension as he got angry. He opened his eyes and the picture bursted into flames, with Ash holding the ashes of the picture in his hand. Ash blew the ashes that were in his hand onto the floor.

"Bitch." Ash said with his eyes still red and anger in his tone and expression

Ash was not mad that she broke up with him, but what she did after she broke up with him. She did something that he would stay mad at her for the rest of his life, that he would never forgive her for. They had traveled back to Palet, to go see his stepmother. Misty was still traveling with him, Brock, and Pikachu and even though Ash and Misty had broke up, they had decided to remain friends. Misty had told him and Brock that she wanted to stop by Cerulean City and Palet town, but didn't tell them why. At the time, he didn't think much of it. On the way there, Misty wanted stopped by Professor Oak's lab. Although Ash wanted to stop by his house first, Misty talked him into going with her. When they stepped through the automatic doors of Professor Oak's lab, they saw two people standing by a large machine, talking quietly to one another. One of them was Professor Oak and the other one was Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson.

Gary and Ash have never been on really steddy grounds to begin with, particulary because he had got everything before Ash. He got his first pokemon, his first badge, his first everything before him. When Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock first got there, they started to talk and walk around the lab. Ash had noticed the whole time there, Misty stayed away from him, Brock, Pikachu, and Professor Oak and spent all of her time there talking to Gary. When it was time to leave, Misty had said that she wanted to stay with Professor Oak and Gary for the rest of the day at the lab and return later that night. Ash, having been so naive at the time, didn't think anything of it and him, Brock, and Pikachu left to stay the rest of the day at his stepmother's house.

Ash spent the rest of the day training Pikachu and didn't notice that there was a problem untill the next morning. When he got up at about eight from sleep from the only bed in his room, he noticed that Misty was not in her room. In fact, Ash searched the whole house but to no avail. She was not even in the house. She woke up Brock and Pikachu to go look around town for her. They all asked every person in the town where she was, but none had a clue. They looked in every house and didn't find a thing. It wasn't untill they went to professor Oak's lab untill they found something out. They...

"Ash," a low voice from in the hallway said as as the shadow of Starfire came into view

Ash quickly snapped out of the thoughts that he was having and looked up at the clock. It was already 6:30. He should have woke up Starfire thirty minutes ago. He had been wrapped up in his thoughts so much that he didn't even realise that the ship was about to go through Earth's atmosphere. They should be araiving on Earth in less than ten minutes. Ash shifted his sights to Starfire, who must have woke up earlier because she was already dressed in a identical pair of Tamerain clothing that she was wearing the day before, but he could tell that they were not the same pair.

"Good morning." Ash said to her as she walked up to him

She gave him a hug, which he had gotten acustomed to since she had gave him several hugs already since they had meet. Ash smiled, he had to admit, Starfire's hair smelled nice. Her hair was also damp, he guessed that she just took a shower.

"Oh, it is a glorious morning." Starfire said rather softly as she still was embracing Ash

Starfire let go of Ash and he sat back down.

"We shold be on Earth in about five minutes." Ash said to her, "You ready?"

"Yes." Starfire said as she started to levitate off the ground, "I shall go and gather my belongings."

Starfire hovered into her room and came out with a backpack on his back. Ash was suprised, he could have swore that she got into the ship last night with more than a backpack full of cloths and other items. Starfire and Ash watched through the large window as they slowly decended towards the ground. When they had got through the atmosphere and the clouds, they could clearly see the big T-shaped tower on a little island. They kept decending towards the ground untill the bottom of the ship was touching the patch of Earth that the Titan's tower was on. Starfire could already see Robin and Raven looking through the main window of the Titan's tower, probley worndering what in the hell a ship was doing landing right by the Titan's Tower.

"Welcome to Earth." said a cool female voice comming from the ship

Ash walked up to the place that the esculator came up to the day before.

"Open." Ash said in a clear voice so that the ship could interpret the words.

Withen seconds, the square foot of ship that Ash was standing on started to shake semi-vilently. After a few moments, the shaking suddenly stopped and Ash stepped back. The part of the ship that Ash was just standing on opened up, but Starfire saw no esculator comming down.

"We can both fly," Ash said, "don't see why we would need it."

Starfire first jumped down the square hole and levitated about fifty feet towards the ground. On the way down, Starfire could clearly see Robin, Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg. They were all standing combat ready, so they must have not known that she rode on the ship to Earth. She standed tense, not knowing wether or not the team would attack before seeing her. To her relief when Starfire finialy reached the ground, the titans got out of combat form. Starfire ran over to her group of friends.

"FRIENDS!" Starfire yelled as she ran to the team and decided to hug Raven first, "Oh I have missed you all so!"

Starfire was squezing Raven so hard that she was turning deeper purple than usual. She never meant to hug Raven that hard, she just couldn't control her strenght when she was filled with emotion. When Starfire saw that Raven was almost sufficating, she let go and ran towards Robin to hug him.

"Nice to see you too." Robin gasped out as Starfire embraced him and then let go, "What took you so long?"

"You were suposed to be here yesterday." Beastboy said with arms hanging down to his stomach because he didn't recieve a hug

"Yes," Starfire said and then thought for a second for an excuse, "I was just running late."

She decided not to tell them about how she was really running late. She thought that it might cause to much concerversy among the group. Her father was just killed, so mabye they would think that someone was looking at her as a target. She looked at the group and they were staring at the huge spaceship in front of them, the team's eyes wide.

"Whose's is that?" Cryborg asked with a amazed look on his face

"The ship belongs to my friend." Starfire said as she turned around to where she thought he was, "Ash."

"Where is he?" Robin asked

Starfire looked beside her, just noticing that Ash was not beside her.

"He...must still be up at the ship" Starfire said as she started levitating off the ground, "I shall go get him."

When Starfire went up to the ship, the team gave worried looks at each other. Robin, looking the most worried, turned around to the other titans. Cyborg looked as worried has he was, but Raven and Beastboy didn't seem to have to much concern that Starfire had found a new friend.

"A new friend?" Robin asked not the team, but himself, "Do you think right now would be the best time to have a new member."

"I know what you saying Robin," Raven said, knowing that a argument was about to start "but don't you think we should at least see him first before trying to judge."

"Yea Robin, just chill." Beastboy told him

"But who knows who he might be!" Robin said trying to talk some sense into the rest of the team, "Remember, Starfire's parents just died!"

"You don't even know who he is." Raven said camly but showing some signs of irritation, "This Ash person might be able to help the person that killed Starfire's parents."

"Or he might be the killer." Cyborg said, backing up Robin

"Not you to!" Raven said to Cyborg

"Look, it's not that I think that this new face killed Starfire's parents" Cyborg explained and then continued, "I just don't think that we should rule out the probobility of him being the killer."

"You two are being rediculous." Raven said, now showing quite a bit of anger in her voice, "If he was the killer, why would he be here on Earth?"

Robin and Cyborg thought for just a second trying to think up an answer, since they didn't want to lose this newly started argument.

"Mabye he's here to kill Starfire?" Robin said after a few moments

"If he was the killer, don't you think that this person would have killed her when he brought her here? " Raven now asked Robin, "They had plenty of time alone."

Robin stood speachless for a few moments and then continued on.

"Mabye he had a reason." Cyborg said as though he put some thought into it, "Mabye he wants to kill us to."

Now it was Raven's turn to have silence fall upon her.

"Look, I sorta know where your comming from," Robin said trying to calm Raven down, "but I just don't think that we sould just let just anyone in that we find on the streets."

"Robin, this isn't just your choice." Raven said as her temper boiled and her powers starting to activate, "Just because you don't want him here does not mean that the team dosn't want him here."

"Fine then." Robin said, mad that Raven had talked to him like that, "We will just have a team vote."

"Anyone that thinks that we souldn't admit this new person, raise your hand." Robin said, now seeing his and Cyborg hand's raised

"Anyone that thinks that we should admit this new person, raise your hand." Raven said, only seeing her hand raised

"I'm sure that Starfire would want to admit him." Raven said with a grin on her lavender face, a rare thing to see, "So her vote counts for me, which would make it two to two."

Raven, Robin and Cyborg now turned to poor Beastboy, who was now shaking with nervousness since he was now the tiebreaker.

"Beastboy, we can't trust this person." Robin said trying to talk sense into his green partner

Raven just looked at Beastboy with eyes not begging him to side with her, more like telling him.

"Robin, I have to side with Raven on this one." Beastboy said

Robin turned away with his hand on his head towards the ship, disapointed in how the vote turned out. When he turned back around, Robin had a quick glance and noticed that Starfire was comming down from the ship. When her feet touched the ground, he saw a boy levitating down to Earth. Robin looked at him with a stare all the way untill Ash got to the ground. Ash had nice clothes on since he didn't want to look bad in front of new people. His mid-long hair was still damp with water from a shower that he took while he was getting ready to meet the Titans.

"This is my new friend Ash!" Starfire said with enthusism as Ash held his hand out to Robin

"Nice to meet you." Ash said trying to act calm considering that he did not think that Starfire would have this many friends living with her

Robin grimiced and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you to." Robin managed to mutter out while shaking his hand

"These are my friends." Starfire told Ash and then finished, "Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven.

"So, this is where the five of you live?" Ash asked as he stared at the T-shaped tower

"Yep, the Titan's Tower." Cyborg said and then gloated, "I designed the whole thing."

The Titans and Ash had a few moments of sclience.

"I shouldn't stay here long." Ash said, "I've got places to go."

Robin had a short sign of victory on his face as Ash walked away, just waiting for someone to try to stop him.

"Where shall you stay?" Starfire asked while she grabbed his arm

"In the ship, the only thing I have." Ash answered her

"I shall not permit this!" Starfire told Ash, "You must stay here with us."

"No, I don't want to take up room." Ash said to her, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"No problem." Cyborg said to Ash, "We have plenty of room here in the Tower."

Ash turned around to Cyborg, it was what Ash wanted to hear.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked

"Positive." Cyborg answered him

"You will stay, yes?" Starfire asked Ash with puppy-dog eyes

Ash thought for a few seconds, althought he already knew the answer that he was going to say.

"Sure, I'll stay." Ash said

Starfire had a bright, cheerful expression on her face while Robin continued to stare at Ash.

"Come into the tower," Cyborg said with his upbeat attitude, "We'll show you around."

Cyborg, Robin, Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, and Ash started to walk to the door of the Titan's Tower while Ash strayed behind them, staring at the tower. This is the tower that he was going to stay in for the next few months. He would stay here untill his mission was complete, untill Starfire was dead. In the next few months, this would be his new home.

**So what do you think of it so far. I think the story is going along good. I do want to try something. When you review, if you want to, I would like to know what you want as the pairings. So when you put a review, put a couple that you think should be together. I think that if I hear what the fans want, it will be easier for me to think of the couples.**


End file.
